One Way or Another
by MollyRXXX
Summary: How different would be life if Diana knew of her birth father and traded from mother to father. If one day she had enough of the yelling and arguing finally making her escape? Her life takes a turn when her memories are erased. Will being adopted into a not so normal family make her figure her life? Will she ever receive her memories back? New super heroes mentioned.


**One way or another: **

**How different would be life if Diana knew of her birth father and traded from mother to father. If one day she had enough of the yelling and arguing finally making her escape? Her life takes a turn when her memories are erased. Will being adopted into a not so normal family make her figure her life? Will she ever receive her memories back? New super heroes mentioned.**

**Notes: This Diana will be a cross of her old self and new self (My way). There will be some changes in the Gods (not taking away title in any way more like adding). The Goddess Hera will also not be the 'good guy' along with others. **

**Also there is major and minor OOC in some characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Her eyes were droopy yet she couldn't shut them. Her father was due to arrive any moment now and she couldn't wait. The young amazon loved her father more than anything; well other than her mother that is. Looking out of her balcony she searched the sky trying to find any identification of her father appearing.

Queen Hippolyta sat on her throne staring at the entrance knowing that a man was due to arrive soon. Her hatred for that man had to be sustaining as her daughter actually cared for that monster. Hippolyta did not intend for her daughter to actually find out of her father she actually had planned to tell her (if ever asked) that her creation was a gift of the Gods created by clay, but the damn man came out of nowhere demanding he see his daughter.

She didn't want him anywhere near her but unfortunately he got through the guards and her. Her daughter Diana actually wanted to be part of his life and no matter of insisting the man was any good. Hippolyta had no control to stop him from being part of Diana's life as he was much more powerful than all combined. The queen still held hope that her daughter would one day see behind that act.

As the sunlight disappeared and the moonlight appeared the King of the Greek Gods had arrived and it seemed he was not alone.

Princess Diana saw the bright flash moving with such speed that no human could catch. Gasping with delight she grabbed her bag trying to carry it to the throne room. She loved the season of summer as she gets to spend most her time with her father and learning of the family from his side. She enjoyed spending time with her uncles Poseidon and Hades the most and her aunt/step-sister Persephone. They were the kindest and most fun to be with the rest weren't that nice to her though. Some of her step-siblings didn't like her and didn't try to hide it but she didn't mind her father had her protected at all times when he couldn't be there.

Diana stopped her movement as she heard loud voices. Letting go of the heavy bag she walked to the staircase hidden behind the walls as she listened

"I can't believe you," Hippolyta yelled.

"Well believe it!" Zeus screamed back.

"No! Once a monster always one," She shouted to him.

"You mean once a poutána always a poutána!" He growled at her.

Diana briefly wondered what that word meant but stopped as she is discovered by Artemis. Artemis was another that actually liked her perhaps was of her being named after her.

Smiling down at the young girl she pointed to the window where Apollo was waiting. Another step-sibling that actually treated her nicely. Artemis already held her bag so Diana ran out jumping on to her sister's flying chariot.

The young princess loved flying it made her feel free and happy. It also made her forget that every year was the same her parents fought and someone fetched her to bring her to her other home.

Upon landing to mount Olympus she is greeted by her aunts Demeter and Hestia, her half-sister Athena, half-brother Hermes, her sister in-law Dryope and her cousin Amphissus were the last to hug her. She felt happy at seeing them again as it has been a long summer.

Looking to the side she noticed the others glaring at her. It was obvious she was not welcomed by the others. Hera, Dionysus, Hebe, Heracles, and Ares were of those who despised her most. The other's showed neutral feelings toward her neither not showing affection nor hate to her. Glancing around her searched for her uncles and aunt. Feeling warm hands she giggled as her aunt/sister Persephone lifted her up and swung around. She is passed to her uncles Poseidon and Hades next until she was put on the ground again.

The family talked to her a bit before she yawned. Her aunt Hestia was quick enough to carry the little Amazon to her room. Changing her into a nightie the young princess quickly fell asleep.

Diana awoke to hear noises outside her room. Rubbing her eyes she glanced at the door hearing voices.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Hera's voice was heard.

"I'm not going to abandon her she is only five," Her father's voice was heard.

"And the other's what did you do about them huh?"

"Look I was reckless and stupid but I am not giving up the opportunity to actually watch my daughter she is my youngest,"

"What about the mother she wants to separate you two?" Her mother wanted to take her away?

"That won't happen she is my daughter and we agreed that the summers are my time with her," Her father's voice sounded angry.

"Oh yes and what about when Hippolyta wants to train her during the long summer's or are you going to let her train her daughter in the cold winters," Hera challenged him. "You know how Demeter gets like and how Amazon's are,"

"That won't happen she is too young to train like a warrior she needs to be treated like the princess she is not a savage fighter!" Hearing footsteps she pretended to sleep for when someone came in.

Hera smiled as her plan is being put into action. Walking to the other side she couldn't wait to get rid of that little brat.

Diana stood as the footsteps left. Walking to the door she opened it looking both ways before tip toeing to her father's study. She could not help but wonder what he was going to do. True her mother did warn her if she was to go to her father's during summer then the rest of the year is no exception. She was only glad that it does not snow on her homeland although the winters are bitter to bear.

Diana did not knock as the door was open. Feeling the need to she looked through the wedge seeing her father talking in some type of fountain where her mother appeared.

"I will not allow it!"

"Oh? Then how do you suppose she protects herself?"

Diana really had no objections to fighting just that her mother made her train to dawn till dusk. Right now was only concentrating on senses and learning how to run but she knew that was not enough for her mother.

"She has guards to protect her,"

"Yes and leave her helpless like a woman on Man's World!"

Man's world? Her mother did speak of that land very few times but only to get information. She wasn't allowed to know much as she was still too young to know.

"The world is changing!"

If that was true then why does her mother not want to believe? Not wanting to hear anymore she walked back to her room but stopped again as a light was on in the throne room. Stopping she tried to come up with a plan to not be seen.

"He only feels guilty," Hebe's hushed voice was heard.

"Yes and the sooner he gets another woman pregnant he'll dump her like trash," Hera's voice was heard.

"She will also be neglected by the mother I've already _heard_ rumors," Ares snickered.

"Not to mention she will be replaced as soon as another child is born,"

Feeling tears coming out she ran to her room not caring if they notice her or not.

The 'Gods' all smiled as their plan was going smoothly.

Diana going into her room grabbed a small bag from the closet putting a few pair of clothes in blinded by sadness she could not think straight only knowing that she could not be here any longer. Her mother wasn't one to show affection and now she knew why. Diana had no reason to not believe the Gods as she is being raised to believe they were the ones who are always right and would never lie.

Running out the room to the room she came in young Diana searched for something anything to let her leave this place. Seeing a type of portal freshly opened she went up to it but stopped in hesitation. _Should I go or maybe I should talk to-_ her thoughts were caught off as she felt pressure on her back making her fall out.

Just one more step and that's it, Ares grinned.

* * *

Okay so this is just a brief part of what is to become.

What do you think? I'm also posting chapters in a different website in case of something happening...

Review and if you didn't like it then don't


End file.
